


Tomorrow's World Today

by casey2y5



Series: Here We Go Again [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, NHL All-Star Weekend, PWP, Sid Has Fun In Spite Of Himself, Unsafe Sex, well a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey2y5/pseuds/casey2y5
Summary: Auston had gotten closer and closer as the movie progressed to its inevitable conclusion. Of course, it wasn’t like Sid had done anything to discourage him and had done his own share of migration. It's hard to say no when it's what you want too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction and no harm is intended. If you found this by googling yourself that is a bad habit and you should go back and think about your life choices instead of reading this.  
> A huge thanks to my betas, who I think may still be broken. They listened to me complain about this for a week.

Really, once Sid stopped being shuffled around like a show pony he started to relax. Or at least was no longer debating doing a runner. Well, if he thought he could get away with it he probably would. He’d been able to go back up to his room for a few hours after the media was done and had spent more of that time than he was willing to admit standing under the hottest water he could stand until the knot of anxiety that had settled in his stomach had unwound and he felt settled in his limbs again.

The Kings rink wasn’t quite home; he didn’t play here often enough for it to be really familiar. It was an ice rink though and no matter where in the world he was they were all the same. The smell alone was enough to calm him. Even as he got himself settled in the locker room, stale sweat and antiseptic, familiar if not pleasant, the itch he got when he was being watched settled back under his skin. Black and gold hung in front of him, stark next to the red, white and blue on either side of it. If things had gone according to plan there would have been two black and gold jerseys there and he wouldn’t have been alone.

“I wish he was here too,” Ovechkin said.

“I was abandoned,” Sid said.

“You’re being dramatic. And that’s coming from me.”

“I showed up.

“And everyone and their mother is still expecting you to try faking food poisoning to get out.”

“Do you think that would work?”

“I regret knowing you. You’re here, Sidney Crosby. You may as well enjoy yourself. Show the world you can have fun.”

“I have fun.”

“No, you don’t, but your unfun ass should go amuse the rookies. They’re staring at you like you’re about to explode.”

Sid made a face. At least there wasn’t media in the locker room, yet. He had to get his sticks ready anyway. Amusing rookies was always a good time, even if half the time they thought he had some unspoken wisdom to impart beyond playing the best hockey they could manage. And they wouldn’t be shoving a camera in his face which was already an improvement from this morning.

*****

“Cut one of the sticks. Can’t remember which. Might want to be careful.”

It was a chirp Sid had been on either side of a thousand times. Matthews goes pale though and not for the first time Sid wishes Geno was there to provide a buffer. Explaining it was a joke didn’t seem like it would help but Sid laughs. Hopefully that will convey his intention. Matthews relaxes and knocks their shoulders together, a little uncertain. Sid knocks back and hopes the cameras didn’t pick that up.

He glances around, aware of all the eyes on him again.The last thing he needs are implications that he’s terrorizing other team’s rookies. He’s uncomfortable again, too warm in the tight press of bodies. He skates to the bench and snags a Gatorade bottle from Ovechkin’s hand, swallowing some down. The relay should be starting any second now, a welcome distraction from his own brain. There’s nothing like hockey to get him out of his own head.

The Metro isn’t exactly tearing things up by the time they get to accuracy, but they’re holding their own. Matthews is watching him, not wide-eyed anymore. He’s looking at Sid like he’s a competitor that he wants to destroy. Then he cracks a crooked smile. This was all in good fun. Sid had to suppress a shiver. He wasn’t sure if it was because he could see the player Matthews was going to be in a few years or if it was because he could imagine all the ways he could earn that smile.

“Got the right stick, yeah?”

“Double checked. Everything is where it should be,” Matthews chirped back. “Not sure I can say the same for yours.”

Sid couldn’t help the double take he did, making sure his stick really was secure. There were more embarrassing things than your stick flying apart on national television, but it wasn’t worth the risk. He could feel the pressure starting to mount, not just to set a new record, but to prove he was still worth something as a player. Getting directly compared to arguably the best rookie in the league was probably as close as he was going to get to being directly compared to himself. He was glad he never had to externally compete with himself; the stress probably would have killed him by now.

By the end of the night though, once his events were finished, he was having fun in spite of himself. The laughter was infectious as they knotted together, a mix of new friends and old ones from different cities. Apparently they were going out after- not for long, with the game and noon and media before that

“Sidney, this is supposed to be fun, a vacation,” Ovechkin said, dragging him in the direction of the bar.

“We are here for a reason.”

“To have fun. Relax. Even Captain Serious cracked a smile a while ago. One drink. Doesn’t even have to be vodka.”

Ovechkin wasn’t whining, but Sid let himself be convinced anyway. Besides he had a feeling that if he didn’t at least attempt to look like he was having fun he would be hearing about it. It would be easier to just have a drink and sneak away once Ovechkin got distracted by his wife.

Which was why he was stuffed into a bar, surrounded by a medley of hockey players. He wasn’t sure if it was his pulse or the bass that was pounding through his body as he ordered a beer. Ovechkin shot him a look as he settled into one of the booth they had obviously claimed, but apparently it was going to be allowed. He made a mental note to get out before he was remembered. 

There was no media visible, a relief since it looked like most of the rookies had managed to get in. Those were not questions he wanted to be answering tomorrow. He also didn’t care enough to try and stop them from doing their thing. He was surprised when Matthews thunked down next to him. He figured he had scared the kid for life. Staring at his beer was no longer socially acceptable either. Nothing like being forced to have fun.

“Ovi didn’t send you did he?”

“Nah, just needed a break from,” Auston gestured at the general chaos surrounding them.

“Yeah I get that.”

Sid had created a nice little bubble for himself. Seguin and Marchand were playing Burns and Gaudreau at one of the pool tables. Everyone else was either drinking or dancing or in a few cases both. Auston was a little too close considering they were the only two in the booth. Sid wasn’t interested in moving. He was comfortable and it was loud enough that plausible deniability was already accounted for.

Small talk never came easy to Sid. It didn’t seem like Auston was a fan of it either though. Instead of talking about the LA weather (too hot for Sid, but Auston seemed to enjoy the change of pace), he dove right into grilling Sid on a decade of NHL experience. He didn’t realize he had collected quite so many stories and Auston didn’t let him monopolize the conversation- interjecting with his own relevant experiences between questions. It was nice. 

He was laughing more than he thought he would, though the couple of beers he’d had were helping with that. Not drunk, never drunk, but relaxed. Auston was the same, an arm slung out over the top of the booth, limbs sprawled every which way. It made Sid feel weirdly contained, in a way he usually didn’t. He was in LA, surrounded by friends, or at least acquaintances, and he was finding every excuse in the book to not have fun. No wonder Geno had been worried about him. Auston was looking at him strangely and he realized he had stopped talking, almost mid-sentence, in middle of a story about playoffs. Auston had been watching, a little stunned.

“Sorry, just realized I’m kind of a stick in the mud. Want to get out of here- get coffee?”

“Yeah, sure. To the coffee, not the stick in the mud thing,” Auston said. “This really isn’t my scene to be honest.”

“Mine either. But captainly- eh, fuck it. Ovi threatened to tell Geno if I didn’t come out and then I wouldn’t hear the end of it for weeks.”

Auston laughed as Sid started to scoot out of the booth. He finished off the last of his beer once he finished laughing before doing the same. Sid started to make his way through the crowd, hoping they weren’t going to be stopped. When they finally made their way out Sid realized how overheated he had been as the cool air rushed over his face.

“Fuck, that feels good,” Auston said.

“Probably not a Timmy’s around here,” Sid said.

“There’s a 7-11 a couple of blocks over. I want TimBits now though.”

“Least you’ll be able to get some when you get back,” Sid pointed out.

“They’re addicting,” Auston said. “I’d never leave Canada if I had grown up on those.”

They were walking in what Sid was assuming the right direction. Auston had pulled his jacket tight around himself and gave Sid a look that dared him to say something about it. They chatted as they walked and Auston laughed again. Outside of the bar it was a low throaty sound Sid wanted to hear again. He still had things to say but he couldn’t actually remember what any of it was. They had made it to the store though. He wasn’t sure if he still wanted coffee. Auston grabbed the door and ushered Sid through, hand at the small of his back.

“Thanks,” Sid said.

“Yeah.”

Auston rubbed the back of his neck, nose a little red from the chill. He made a beeline for the coffee. It must have been a fresh pot, if the smell permeating the store was any way to judge. It was irresistible. They poured their cups and paid, heading back into the nippy air. Sid’s nose twitched as he brought the coffee up to take a drink, the warmth an unpleasant contrast.

“Back to the hotel?” Auston asked.

“Yeah. Sounds good.”

He was almost as broad as Sid and taller. Sid was still buzzed enough to not feel guilty about noticing that. Half the hockey world had noticed that and Auston was watching Sid right back anyway. Sid bumped his shoulder into Auston’s before deliberately scurrying ahead.

*****

The hotel was bustling with people coming and going; the organized chaos of All-Star Weekend abounded. It made it easy for them to the elevators undetected, even with them being who they were. Sid threw himself against the railing, marveling at the fact they’d managed to claim an elevator for themselves.

“It’s still kinda early. You wanna come up to mine and watch a movie or something? Unless you have stuff to do.”

“Yeah. Sounds like a good time,” Sid said.

He surprised himself a little. He should get back to his own room and have an early night. Recharge for what was surely going to be another long day. He really didn’t want to though, not when he’d just get caught up in his own head. If making the best of the weekend meant being a little irresponsible he would be okay with that.

Auston’s room was identical to his own, and to just about every other hotel room Sid had ever been in. The single bed, TV, desk and blue suitcase propped open on the luggage rack. Auston was shuffling behind him and Sid realized he was lingering in the doorway. He shuffled in, toeing his shoes off.

“Feel free to get comfortable,” Auston said.

Auston turned the tv on to a random action movie Sid couldn’t be bothered to identify. Auston threw his jacket over the hair and unbuttoned his cuffs rolling them up before starting in on his tie. Sid shook his head to clear it. He must be harder up than he thought if he was eyeing up a guy who just wanted to hang out. He felt a little gross as he tugged off his own jacket and tie. He drained the last of his coffee and dropped it in the tiny trash can.

“Sit on the bed or wherever. I don’t really care.”

Auston’s cheeks had turned a little pink, but Sid figured he was finally warming up and chose to take his words at face value. He propped himself up against the headboard and tried to pay attention to the movie. Auston was fluttering around the room, obviously looking for stuff to do in lieu of actually sitting down or saying whatever it was he needed to say. The tension Sid had let go over the course of the night was starting to creep back in. He was starting to debate the merits of leaving versus saying something or just waiting him out.

“Have you ever-” Auston started. “Do you know anyone who’s ever thought about?”

Sid needed to get up and around, but Auston looked ready to bolt, so Sid forced himself to stay on the bed. Both of them freaking out wasn’t going to make things clearer. He had a feeling he knew what Auston was getting at, but it was better to make sure they were on the same page. That was a lesson he had learned the hard way. He wanted to reach out and comfort him, even if it might make things worse. He refrained.

“I think I know what you mean, but I need to know for sure,” Sid said.

There was a long moment of silence. Auston looked like he was trying to decide if clarifying what he meant was worth it. Sid had to reach out and fold a hand over Auston’s forearm. Something to steady them both. Auston wasn’t going to say anything, so Sid figured he should take the leap.

“I’m gay. I’m not the only one in the League,” Sid said.

“I don’t know if I’m- just back in juniors I was a fan of, well you know what goes on, more so than chasing girls. Obviously that stuff doesn’t happen in the majors and it’s not like I can go out and experiment.”

“It’s not worth giving up hockey for yeah?”

“Is anything?” Auston asked with a laugh. “I mean if you can play, you can play, but the reality is.”

“Yeah, I know. But you don’t have to know right now. I don’t think I really figured it out until a few years ago.”

“Sorry. Not about- just making this a whole thing.”

“It’s always good to know you aren’t alone. And aren’t the only one resisting the urge to punch some of our colleagues in the face.”

“Yeah,” Auston said. “Want to raid the minibar for chocolate and watch this stupid movie?”

“Best idea I’ve heard all night.”

*****

Auston had gotten closer and closer as the movie progressed to its inevitable conclusion. Of course, it wasn’t like Sid had done anything to discourage him and had done his own share of migration. It was late, well past midnight and Sid knew he should be headed back to his own room once the movie wrapped up. Instead, he stretched, shoulders and back popping. Auston looked at him, eyes dark. Sid wasn’t sure what the play was here, what Auston wanted. Sid left his arm up anyway, an invitation if Auston wanted to take it. He moved close, pressed against Sid’s side, but stayed focused on the movie. Sid could do that. Cuddles were good, at least some of the time and he could admit this was nice.

It eventually stretched into the start of an infomercial, a sign it was well and truly too late. Sid didn’t want to move. Auston was warm against him and had rolled onto his side to trace patterns against Sid’s chest. Sid tangled their fingers. Auston pressed a feather light kiss to his neck.

“I should get going,” Sid said, not wanting to let things get out of hand.

“Or you could not.”

That was definitely Auston’s lips against his neck, pressing a line of kisses there, light, but enough to betray his intention. Sid wanted. It was hard not to when there was someone warm and willing pressed against you. Sid stopped him, tugging away a little and pulling Auston up to eye level. He could let himself have this.

“You want this? And you’ve done it before? I’m not about to take your virginity or anything?” Sid asked.

“Virginity is an outdated social construct or so I’m told, but also nah. Hardly a virgin. I want this.”

“You’re all right with this being a one-time, All-Star Weekend sort of thing?”

“Yeah. As long as it doesn’t make things weird when we play each other and shit.”

“It won’t. That’s exactly what I want to avoid.” Sid couldn’t help but run a finger down the side of Auston’s face, catching a little on the stubble.

“One night then. Fun that doesn’t involve hockey,” Auston said.

“That sounds good.”

Auston repositioned himself so he was sitting against the headboard, parallel to Sid. Sid had to take a steadying breath.

“Can I kiss you then?” Sid asked.

“Honestly, you can do whatever you want.”

Sid had to groan at that. It still wasn’t an invitation Sid was about to turn down, not when he’d been thinking about doing just that for half the night. He still hesitated when he got close, giving Auston a chance to change his mind. Auston’s tongue flicked out to wet his lips when Sid waited. It was too easy to pull himself up and lean over Auston. As soon as their lips touched, Auston went pliant. He returned the kiss gently, letting Sid explore. One of Auston’s hands came up to cup around Sid’s cheek, stroking the edge with his thumb. Sid propped himself up on one arm, the other hand curling around Auston’s ribs and deepened the kiss.

It was easy to get lost in it. Auston radiated heat; Sid felt like he was burning. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been kissed like this. He sucked Auston’s plush lower lip into his mouth, sucking on it for a second, until Auston was gasping into his mouth, fingers scrabbling at Sid’s biceps. Sid pulled back, needing air, but dived down nosing at Auston’s neck, pressing open mouthed kisses there. He found a spot, the dip behind Auston’s ear that made him shudder and moan. He sucked a little, enough to leave a red mark that would fade by morning, and grazed it with his teeth. 

That was enough for Auston to tug him in closer. There was an awkward moment as limbs tangled. They pulled apart laughing and Sid settled himself between Auston’s legs. His fingers were digging into Sid’s shoulders, pulling him for another kiss. It turned sloppy quick. The thighs on either side of Sid’s hips were distracting and he let his hands wander, tracing Auston’s sides, dipping down to untuck his shirt. They traded a few more biting kisses, the kind that went straight down Sid’s spine, before Auston was returning the favor. 

Auston was pushing him back, wanting to get at the buttons. He kept getting distracted, touching Sid’s shoulders, spanning them with his hands. Sid kept kissing him, learning the taste of him, how the skin of his neck was still a little salty. He mouthed down Auston’s neck, undoing the first few buttons to nuzzle the notch in his collarbones. Auston pulled him back up, kissing him again.

“Come on, shirts,” Auston said. 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

Sid started work on his own buttons, but Auston batted his hands out of the way. Sid gathered Auston’s hands in his own.

“Faster if I do me and you do you. Trust me.”

Sid was already working the buttons on his shirt, an edge of desperation starting to creep in. He had to look down, fingers shaking a little too much to undo the buttons easily. If he watched Auson strip he would lose all focus. His shirt was open when he finally allowed himself to look up. There were two sets of initials on either of Auston’s collarbones. Sid pulled his shirt the rest of the way off, tossing it on top of Auston’s, where it was already on the floor.

He took careful notes of the tattoos, then the way Auston’s biceps flexed beneath his skin. The rise of his chest and the flush that betrayed his arousal. He skimmed down the smooth skin and hard nipples, following the lines of his abs where a thick line of hair led into his pants. He could feel Auston’s eyes on him taking the same route. He spared a glance up, not at all surprised to see Auston’s eyes dark, knowing he probably looked the same.

He wasn’t sure who moved first, but they were rashing together again, kisses uncoordinated and exploring hands, eager for new territory. Auston ended up flat on his back, looking up at him, lips red and swollen from kissing, already breathing hard. Sid braced himself above Auston, spoiled for choice until Auston lifted his head up to mouth at Sid’s shoulders. Sid settled for bracing most of his weight above Auston and letting him explore. 

“Your shoulders are, fuck,” Auston said.

Sid dipped down to kiss him, tracing his ribs. His heart was pounding and Auston’s fingers scrabbled for purchase. He reached, tracing up Auston’s stomach and running a finger over his nipple. He bit at his lip. Auston pushed his hips up and Sid could feel how hard he was already. He ground down, letting Auston feel him too and managed to coax a groan out of him. It was hard to keep it a tease when he would be perfectly alright with rubbing off on the cut of Auston’s hip.

Auston’s hand was skating down Sid’s back now, tracing each vertebrae and tugging them flush together. Sid mouthed at his neck, kissing down his chest, sucking hard enough to leave a dark mark just below his right nipple. It would probably leave a bruise, but the moan it drew didn’t make Sid feel too bad about it, especially when it made Auston’s hips buck and his fingers tighten. Sid’s dick throbbed, twitching hard enough that he was sure Auston could feel it.

“Come on, pants.”

It was Sid’s turn to be a little desperate, fingers already going to Auston’s belt. The side of his hand brushed up against where Auston was tenting his slacks. He fumbled with his belt, not bothering to pull it through the loops once it was undone, before opening his fly and coaxing the pants down over his hips. Gray boxer-briefs were revealed, the tip of his cock poking out of the waistband, smearing pre-come along his stomach. Sid’s mouth watered a little and he pulled at Auston’s hips, putting him where he wanted him, before pulling the shorts down his legs. He licked his lips, more than ready to get his mouth on as much of Auston as he could.

“You too,” Auston said.

Sid didn’t argue, just finished stripping as perfunctorily as possible. He stood, letting his pants and underwear pool around his ankles before stepping out of them. The air was cool against his chest, where he had been pressed against Auston. He climbed back between Auston’s thighs and kissed him for a few minutes, rubbing their dicks together. It was too much friction, but it still sent electricity up Sid’s spine.

It didn’t take long for him to mouth down Auston’s neck. He laved a tongue over each nipple, mostly to get a reaction before kissing a line directly down his belly. He placed a kiss on each hip, making Auston shift, before kissing the tip of his cock.

“This okay?”

“Sid, please.”

“Please what?”

“Get your mouth on my cock.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.”

Sid kissed the tip and down, all the way to the base and licked backed up. Auston was thick enough it would be a stretch and he licked his lips, sparing a glance up at Auston. He’d propped himself up on his elbows and was watching. Sid grinned at him, before putting one of his thighs over his shoulder and licking the tip. He sucked it in, focusing more on wrapping his tongue along the underside then going for depth just yet. He could feel Auston’s calf flex by his ear.

He bobbed his head a little, getting a feel for the weight of Auston on his tongue and figuring out what worked before going a little deeper. He wrapped a hand around the base, working down until he was just an inch or so from Auston’s pubic hair. He slowed down, breathing through his nose and letting Auston settle into his throat. 

Auston was clutching the sheets and Sid pulled back up slowly before settling into a rhythm. The weight of a dick on his tongue felt good, the occasional blurt of salty pre-come reminding him of who was above him. Auston was good at getting blowjobs; making enough noise that Sid knew what was working and that he wasn’t just falling asleep. His expressiveness was doing it for Sid and he knew he was probably making a mess of the bed already.

“Fuck, you look good like that,” Auston said. “Stretched around my cock.” He reached down to wipe away the tears that had started to run down Sid’s cheeks.

Sid pulled off, needing air, but he kept up some little licks between gasps and rolled Auston’s balls between his fingers. Auston lifted his chin up with a finger to look at him.

“How do you want me to come?”

Sid blinked up at him, dick twitching at the question. He had to bury his face in Auston’s hip for a second, sucking a bruise into it before he could answer. Of course, he would be that kind of considerate, stopping in middle of a blowjob to ask.

“Fuck my mouth,” Sid said, without thinking about it. “Want you to come down my throat.”

“Yeah? You sure?”

“Yeah, yes. Please.”

“Roll over,” Auston said.

Sid rolled over, propping himself against the headboard again, knowing what Auston was wanting. It was getting hard to ignore his erection, but still doable, especially as Auston straddled his lap. He kissed Sid then, licking the taste of himself out of his mouth before realigning them.

“Grab my thigh if you need to tap out.”

Sid nodded and let Auston push the head of cock at his lips for a minute before opening up. The angle was different but Sid was still relaxed. He gagged a little on the the first thrust and Auston looked at him, worried, but Sid gripped his hips and pulled him forward, encouraging him to keep going. Auston took it for the permission it was and it let Sid close his eyes and enjoy the feeling. Auston was talking above him, mostly nonsense about how good Sid felt, and it was enough for Sid to wrap a hand around himself. He couldn’t really move his hips with Auston positioned as he was but he could move his hand enough for heat to start curling in his belly.

He swallowed around Auston and gave a particularly hard suck. It was enough for Auston to cut off his babbling and make a deep sound before he shifted and grabbed onto the headboard to start fucking Sid’s mouth in earnest. It was a lot, the rich smell of Auston and the taste of soap and skin and pre-come, coming faster now. He scraped his free hand along Auston’s hips, kneading his ass and trying to get him to go a little faster. It was easy to pull him into his throat with every thrust, sucking as hard as he could manage.

“Sid, Sid, God, I’m gonna come soon.”

Sid just groaned around him, all he could manage. He sped up his hand though, before giving up and bracing himself. He could feel Auston’s balls twitch against his chin, pulling up. He lifted his hips up, finding Auston’s thigh and bucked wildly, trying to find some friction. Auston gasped above him, thrusts going erratic before he pushed in and came. Salt burst across Sid’s tongue and he swallowed automatically, throat working to keep up. 

He gripped Auston’s hips, and kept him there, licking him clean. He kept sucking, not willing to give it up yet, until Auston let out an oversensitized whimper. Sid gave one more suck and let him pull away. He sunk back down the bed, and buried his face in Sid’s shoulder, breathing ragged. It only took him a second to reach between them, wrapping a hand around Sid and stroking.

“Do you want my mouth?”

“Fuck. Yes, no. Just keep doing that.” Sid’s voice was wrecked, even to his own ears.

He rutted up against Auston’s hand, and Auston gave him a twist on each upstroke and he was done. He groaned low, spurting over Auston’s fist and onto his own stomach. He sunk into the bed boneless. Auston pressed kisses against his chest and shoulder as he came down. Sid’s feet were tingling and he realized he needed to unclench his toes. He rolled his entire body and pulled Auston into a deep kiss.

“I’ll be right back,” Auston said.

Sid could hear the water running in the bathroom and was surprised when Auston came back with a cloth and wiped him down.

“Thanks,” Sid said.

“Least I can do for the best beej of my life.”

Sid smiled to himself at that and closed his eyes. Well, he was certainly having fun now. He felt Auston settle in behind him after a minute, lips pressing against his hair. He hadn’t meant to stay and cuddle, but a few minutes wasn’t going to hurt. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. I am a needy, needy writer.


End file.
